Batman Origins: Pamela Isley
by Dr. Doodle
Summary: Nolanverse. The origins of Pamela Isley and what goes on in that pre-poisoned head of hers. Ties in with Harleen Quinzel and Jonathan Crane Origin stories.


**JUST PUTTING THIS OUT THERE BECAUSE I HAD AN IDEA AND OBVIOUSLY I WANT TO SEE WHAT REACTION I'D GET FROM IT BEFORE I DECIDE TO CONTINUE OR NOT. UNLIKE MY JOKER ONE WHERE I GOT CARRIED AWAY, I'VE DECIDED TO STICK BY MY WORD HERE. DON'T REVIEW & IT WON'T BE CONTINUED, SIMPLE AS THAT FOLKS!  
ANYWAY, I'M CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING CHAPTER 4 FOR SHADOW OF THE BAT SO I APOLOGISE FOR DELAYING AGAIN BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO BE PATIENT WITH ME AS I'VE REACHED A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK. ALL THE DIALOGUE IS THERE BUT IT'S JUST FITTING WORDS AROUND IT THAT IS GETTING ME AT THE MOMENT. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE BE PATIENT AND MAYBE GIVE THIS A CHANCE? REVIEW FOR REVIEW – KEEPING THE POLICY PEOPLE! :D**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I think I may just leave this as a one shot for now because this is simply me procrastinating as I already have 4 other stories to attend to but I saw this quote and ideas just came to me. I've never thought of looking at things from Pammy's perspective before so I thought I'd give it a shot so please let me know what you think! ;D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pamela Isley or anything related with her. Apart from the names of her parents really as well as Harleen's. Except those though, everything else is strictly property of DC Comics alone, I'm just using their fabulous characters again and again and again :P

* * *

**Meet Pamela Isley**

"_I hate men. Because of what they do. They clip. They prune. They make us remake ourselves into what they want. A Madonna. A whore. A partner. A foe. And we do it. Because we need." – __**Poison Ivy: Solo #6**_

When I was younger I never wanted to **hate**. I always thought the word was a little too strong to use to define anything but in this Godforsaken dump of a city, I've learned that in this world, words don't really mean shit. I've heard enough broken promises to tell you that when somebody gives you their word, they may as well just tell you straight out that they're lying. After all, it'd save them the trouble of making themselves look as bad as they truly are on the inside and it'd save you the bother of getting hurt for no good reason.  
My mother lied to me.  
My father lied to me.  
My teachers lied to me.  
Everybody that had the most reason to be honest with me lied. And that's how it's always been. A never ending web of lies – people breaking their word just as easily as it was given. I know now that if I didn't have someone like Harley by my side, I would have gone completely insane. In the hateful world I grew up in, she's been the one person that's been a constant positive force in my life. My sister, my partner in crime* and if the world had an end point, I'd gladly walk over the edge for her.

I've never had a real family. In fact, the only thing I could call a family is me, my skanky wretch of a mother and my spineless pig of a fake father. I call him this because he wasn't mine. He never was, nor to this day do I know who the real one is. On top of this, my _fake father_ hated my _mother,_ in return _she_ hated _him_ and of course there I was standing in the middle of it all intensely disliking...or **loathing** the both of them. We were a typical dysfunctional family, that's if there's indeed anything you could call typical about that. Of course these days, I suppose it's possible.

The one thing that's never failed to keep me happy all these years – even more so than my best friend – is nature. Nature is my one true love. It was my first love and I know it is my last. I remember all the plants I had in the little garden I made for myself. It was something that kept me occupied as a kid. I loved having the responsibility of taking care of something. Animals get ill or have accidents and die but _plants_. Plants can be reborn and spread and thrive. In the right care, they can last for years. Take the oak tree for example, it can live for hundreds of years and never die. It ages so gracefully and only improves as the years go by. A wonderful thing to have in any garden but of course as a child I didn't have this. I did have animals at first. A hamster – it died. A guinea pig – it died. A rabbit – it choked and died. A cat – it ran away. And you see the pattern here. Every death and disappearance devastated me. Through my 'parents' court settlements and rocky divorce the animals kept me happy for a while but that always passed and eventually I was left alone. Harley couldn't be there all the time, her mother Lillian was my mother's lawyer so too many meetings would have been considered as being 'strictly unprofessional' as she always put it. I didn't understand what this meant but it sounded pretty dull.

We were lucky to live where we did. Though it was a small house, it was a decent one in a good part of town. As good as you could possibly get in Gotham anyway. My mother had a greenhouse in the yard for her plants which she would never allow me to enter no matter how much I wanted to. It was because of this that I found myself having to sneak out in the middle of the night to take a look around. I knew where my mother kept the keys I needed, underneath the door mat of the back door – a ridiculous place to put them as it was probably the first place anyone would look but then that was her all over. A clever woman with absolutely **no** common sense which became more evident as I got older through her rapidly growing bad choices of men, which was also increasingly embarrassing. So much so that after a while, I just stopped bothering.

I suppose it could have been seen as a shame that I stopped bothering with somebody that smart as my mother worked as a botanist for Wayne Enterprises. Most of her job consisted in the researching of plant chemicals to use in the development and manufacturing of pharmaceutical drugs. A post I continued for her – through my own accord of course. Although my mother was a botanist, she never quite had the connection to plants that I've always had. Having a passion for what you do helps a great deal which is why whenever I'm working; it never feels like a chore. The only thing I want now is to travel. I want to see different places and discover new breeds, I want to make a real find. That would really be something special.

Aside from my mother, my fake father earned a pretty decent wage on the Gotham City Police Force as a Sergeant. How he earned so much became pretty evident as he was taking dirty money from various mobsters to keep out of their way. Now I know a lot of criminals and kids call the cops "pigs" but in Gotham it couldn't be truer concerning him. He represented everything that's wrong with this city as well as being the embodiment of everything that **nobody** should be. He picked on women like me and my mother. He cheated on her repeatedly, even without seeing evidence of it; I believe it to be true.

Another thing he did was befriend what I could only describe now as mob drug dealers, real big shots and he would bring them back to the house. I had a different 'uncle' every couple of weeks by the name of 'Sal', 'Tony' or 'Paulie' that would get me to sit on their knee and look at their kids and grandchildren whilst they commented how they're 'just like me with those little angel eyes' and how I should pay them a visit sometime. They could have been paedophiles and I'm pretty sure that some of them were but I was too young to know what one was. Besides, that was what _daddy _was all about. Important people were his business when upholding the law should have been. Nevertheless, he put a roof over our heads and a decent one at that.

I disliked my mother's promiscuity after she disposed of the only person she probably ever really loved, bar my real father. Though I know nothing of him, I'd like to believe that she loved him once and in result of this, I appeared. In reality this more than likely isn't the case.  
I also disliked my fake father's lack of morals but then I suppose it was this same lack of morals that made him end up where he did. And I have to say that it's good riddance.  
Like I said, when I was younger I never wanted to hate anybody but right now, with everything taken into consideration I have to say...I _**hate**_ men.

* * *

_* Reference to their alter egos causing mischief together of course! :P_

_I'M THINKING OF PUTTING A NICE TWIST IN HERE TOWARD FUTURE EVENTS IF I CONTINUE THIS BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE IF I CARRY IT ON ;D_


End file.
